Story of love
by Lea.Vuillaume
Summary: Lorsque Magnus part en mission pour l'Institue Alec commence a s'inquiéter et réalise quelques chose qu'il aurait du savoir depuis longtemps


**Story of love**

Alec Lightwood était en train de faire les cents pas dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Institue. IL n'arrivait pas à calmer ses nerfs. Jace était à côté de lui, un regard inquiet sur son visage, le blond n'avait jamais vu son parabatai aussi stresser et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour arranger ça. De toute façon Alec était tellement inquiet qu'il n'aurait même pas écouter son frère. La raison de cette inquiétude était assez simple, l'Institue avait envoyé Magnus pour trouver Madzie et donc possiblement pour affronter Valentin, et Alec devait admettre qu'il était terrifié. Magnus était partit dans la mâtiné et depuis, Alexander n'avait pas été bon a grand choses, son esprit était tant concentrer sur Magnus que même Clary avait réussi à le mettre à terre pendant les entraînements. Actuellement il était minuit et Magnus n'était toujours pas revenu. Jace essayait de rassuré Alec en lui disant qu'il n'arrivait peut-être pas à trouver Madzie et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'était toujours pas là.

« Et si ce n'était pas ça ? Et si Valentin l'avait trouver ? » paniqua le brun

« On parle de Magnus Bane, Alec ! Il se ferait pas prendre comme ça. » contra Jace

Alec ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de paniquer comme ça, c'est dans ses moment là que l'on se rend compte à quel point on tient à quelqu'un. Et Alexander s'en rendait compte maintenant, il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il ressentait pour Magnus, évidement il savait qu'il l'aimait mais il réalisait aujourd'hui que c'était plus fort que ça, Magnus était devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie, il fessait partit de lui. En revenant à la réalité Alec remarqua que Jace était en train de le fixer.

« Quoi ? » demanda le brun

« Tu l'aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » réalisa le blond

Le brun ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. Il ne l'avait jamais dit au principal intéresser, et il y a quelque secondes il ne le savait pas lui même. Au final même Jace s'en était rendu compte.

« Oui… Je l'aime. » admit le Shadowhunter

Son parabatai lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Je suis heureux que tu l'admette enfin. » révéla-t-il

Alec allait répondre mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable, il reconnue tout de suite le numéro de Magnus.

« Magnus, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il rapidement

« _Oui ne t'en fait pas, tout vas bien. J'ai réussi a trouver la petite, elle est en sécurité_. » répondit Magnus d'une voix qui paraissait fatigué

« Bien… Tu es chez toi ? » questionna Alec

« Oui, je viens d'arriver... » Magnus n'eut pas le temps de finir que Alec le coupa.

« Je part tout de suite, j'arrive. » et il raccrocha

Alec s'excusa au près de son parabatai, il sortit de l'Institue et couru chez son petit-ami. Il arriva 10 minutes plus tard, il monta directement et il entra sans frapper. Magnus était là, assis sur l'un des fauteuil du salon, il se leva a l'approche du Shadowhunter. Sans réfléchir plus, Alec se dirigea vers lui et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, c'était un baiser de soulagement, Alec mit dans ce baiser toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti pendant la journée. Les deux étant hors d'haleine, ils se séparèrent.

« Je suis heureux que tu aille bien. Je… Je ne savais pas si tu était en vie ou si Valentin t'avait trouver et j'étais mort de peur pour toi. » déclara Alec

« Alexander... » commença Magnus

« Non je … Laisse-moi finir. J'admets que me fréquenter n'a pas du être facile, mais maintenant je m'en fiche, j'ai décider d'arrêter de donner de l'importance à ceux qui sont contre nous. Je … J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque choses et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Mais ça m'a aidez à me rendre compte de quelque choses… Je t'aime. » débita Alec en rougissant

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Magnus Bane ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il répondit quelque chose qu'il attendait de dire depuis un moment déjà.

« Je t'aime aussi Alexander. »

Alec embrassa Magnus de nouveau avant de simplement l'enlacer de toute ses forces, heureux qu'il soit enfin en sécurité. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il allait bien.

Un siècle s'était écoulé, et tout avait changé. Magnus ne sentait rien d'autre que la douleur, cela fessait maintenant 80 ans qu'il était seul, encore, sauf que cette fois ci c'était différent. Alec avait été tout pour lui, et il n'était plus là et malgré le fait que Magnus avait l'habitude de perdre les gens qu'il aime, il ne s'en remettait pas, Alec avait été différent, tous ce qu'il ressentait maintenant c'était un vide dans son cœur. Ce jour là il avait tout perdu, son amour, sa moitié et surtout sa raison de vivre. Il avait combattu cette envie d'en finir simplement pour respecter sa promesse de prendre soin des autres ainsi que du fils de Jace et Clary. Mais maintenant, ils était tous partient, même ceux qui était censé être là pour toujours. Simon et Raphaël avait été tué pendant un combat contre Valentin. Magnus était seul et il était fatigué de l'être. Il se prépara un thé et avant de le boire il y rajouta un liquide noir. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit avec sur lui un des vieux t-shirt d'Alec et enfin en quelque minute, ses 400 années de vie prirent fin dans un soupir.

Le chagrin est le prix à payer pour l'Amour.

 **THE END**


End file.
